


Cost and Reward

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [75]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Magic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Son, Peter is a Little Shit, Surgery, peter is a grump post surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter stretched his bad arm across the table, “Feel's weird, after having it pinned, not gonna lie.”“It will, how's the stretch?”“I, can feel some things are still not connected correctly but I know that's why we're doing this.”“Injuries?”Peter shrugged his shoulder as they started unwrapping the gauze, “Can't get the best look, but I know my hand is fucked pretty good. Can't move my ring or pinky fingers. They'll like, move from my middle finger moving but I can't flex them. I think the nerves are fucked too.”Strange stopped his pulling at the gauze to reach out and grab his 'dead' fingers, “Feel anything?”“Nope,” he shook his head as his eyes never left them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange
Series: The Devil's in the details [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Cost and Reward

Peter stretched his bad arm across the table, “Feel's weird, after having it pinned, not gonna lie.”

“It will, how's the stretch?”

“I, can feel some things are still not connected correctly but I know that's why we're doing this.”

“Injuries?”

Peter shrugged his shoulder as they started unwrapping the gauze, “Can't get the best look, but I know my hand is fucked pretty good. Can't move my ring or pinky fingers. They'll like, move from my middle finger moving but I can't flex them. I think the nerves are fucked too.”

Strange stopped his pulling at the gauze to reach out and grab his 'dead' fingers, “Feel anything?”

“Nope,” he shook his head as his eyes never left them.

“Turn the other way, then answer that.”

Peter blinked at the alert but kept shaking until, “I feel tension on my middle finger... like it's being pulled back.”

“Shit.” Peter risked a look and winced at how far back the doctor had his 'dead' fingered pressed back. “Does this hurt at all?”

“Like I said, I feel like skin pulling tension on my middle finger, that's it.”

“Okay,” Peter winced when his fingers were released and they slammed back down onto the table, “Anything?”

“Vibration, impact on my middle finger. I just mean vibration in general. I couldn't tell you what all actually picked it up.”  
“Damnit,” Strange grumbled as he went back to unwrapping the gauze. “One thing at a time.”

“Doc, it was a 50/50 chance of losing my fucking arm. A few fingers... it was worth it.”

Strange froze as he stared at him as if he just a sudden realization, or perhaps recollection, “Yeah, a few fingers was worth it.”

“They woulda started rotting by now if the tissue was dead though, right? They're fine, just nerve and movement dead. I can work around that. Right FRIDAY?”

“Right, Peter.”

“Could always be worse.”

“Yeah, it could always be,” Strange paused as he pulled the wrapping away, “worse...”

“Fuck, what is it?”

“Nothing, just some scarring, I wonder how deep it is,” Peter shifted his arm to try to look and noticed the odd scarring along his hand. “Hold still, let's get a scan of that. FRIDAY, if you'd please?”

“Of course, Dr. Strange.”

“We might be able to lesson the scar tissue at least, I don't see any reason- ah, there it is. How quick do you usually heal cuts?”

“Overnight, so long as magic isn't involved or it's not like a massive amount of damage like the gutting thing, that took a few days to close up and start scarring over.”

“See this?” Strange asked as he pushed the image, “I thought the joint felt wrong. You have scar tissue built up in your hand... maybe if we get rid of it we can see how much damage was done. If we leave it, and just let it go. Circulation could get cut low enough your fingers essentially fall off. Or, amputate, since they're useless anyway. And from this, the muscles aren't getting proper circulation... They could have already started rotting and the skin just hasn't caught up. Do me a favor, try to squeeze my thumb but only to it with your palm.”

“Ugh mobility tests?”

“It will tell me how far the 'dead' is...”

“Right okay,” Peter glared and winced at the pulling in his arm but whatever Strange was testing for seemed to make him happier about the results.

“Alright, we'll try to remove the scar tissue, make sure everything is alright while we do it and... if it's not?”

“Fuck it, I can work with or without them. If they're rotting, best course of action is to cut it off before it spreads. I have my own way of balancing myself out anyway.” Peter tried to move his fingers again, only seeing them pulled forward from the tension of skin as his first and middle finger clenched down tight. “Yeah, just, do what you gotta do, Doc.”

“Alright, plan for scar removal and fix the elbow. If it comes to that, it comes to that.”

“So, how are we going to do this?”

“Bruce is setting up the tools and getting some... very high dose and long acting supplies ready. I am going to lay you on the table and put you under twilight, the spell, not with drugs. And... do a bit of praying of my own. You will most likely not be completely out. Okay? But you won't be able to move, and you will probably have a few moments of pain given how quickly medications wear off if we're not watchful of this. I have... a friend, to perform the, delicate work. We're assisting, and she is a Current surgeon, not a former, so no worries there. She has very steady hands. Bruce is there to restrain if need be and I am there to make sure you stay under or at the very least calm while my friend works.”

“She know the score?”

“You are... my very young friend that needs help. That's the score.”

“Doc, you sure her hands aren't gonna shake?” Peter snickered.

“You don't even have the right facial structure to make her hands shake, but I see your point. No, they won't.”

“Good. Cause if they were, I'd rather have it be you anyway.”

“There is one last thing we are worried about. Your armor. If you get hurt, and knocked out or feel hurt, there's a chance you could activate it.”

“FRIDAY, what Doc says goes during surgery. Block any and all activation of my armor at all cost during.”

“Understood, Peter.”

“Last thing, lock out my uplink, all of them during surgery. Do not let me back in for at least... 8 hours post. Understood?”

“Peter- You have fed me data on that-”

“Do it.”

“Access temporarily revoked,” Peter winced as it felt like he was suddenly forcibly slammed back into his own skull. “Peter?” Oh it had been so long since he heard FRIDAY audibly speak just to him, it was... unnerving.

“I'm alright. I'm okay, just, it's been a really long time since I've had nothing for my brain to do while I was thinking. That's all.”

“Timer will begin counting down post surgery. Take care of him, Doctor.”

“We'll do our best. Ready?”

Peter stood up, “This is the part where I gotta get in the paper gown isn't it?” Strange just laughed.

-

Peter cracked open his eyes and winced, blinking back the sleep when he saw a spark, “Who-” His uplink may still be blocked but fuck if his brain didn't flip on light a fucking light switch, “Okay, whoever that is... needs a fucking break.” He swung a finger upward toward the ward and grumbled when they separated, “This stacking job sucks...” He blinked at the line and grumbled at the younger face connected to the sparking spell, “You, take a break, rest, you need it. You never want a ward to break, trust me, you get a situation like the one I'm in. Go on,” he waved the woman off, earning an uncertain look before she circled around the others to leave. “What is this, a fucking teaching visit? Strange! Get in here! What is this stacking job? You don't overlap them, fucking rookies... That's how you get backlash if one fails. You, you merge them. Weaving them together so that they work together.”

Strange, the little fucker, was chuckling as he headed to the foot of the bed, “You're awake, and in an excellent mood I see.”

“I remember kicking Bruce's knee in... He okay?”

“Yeah, that was the worst of the situation. Sorry, we weren't sure if you'd remember that. I wasn't keeping track of twitching, you apparently metabolized the paralytic quicker than we thought.”

“But he's okay?”

“Yeah, grumbling about it still, but he's fine.”

“Okay, next question. Why is a room full of rookies doing healing wards? And why the hell are you letting them run themselves so ragged they're only barely holding their shit together with an actual injured person at risk?”

Strange shrugged before sending them away, “I guess it's because we've been running everyone else so ragged attempting to speed your recovery that, I was on our last stringers.”

“Not because anyone was told a certain rank was in for surgery and could technically lose limbs over it?”

“Nothing of the sort. Now, I have a surprise for you.”

“You were able to fix the elbow?” Peter was still sleepy blinking as Strange raised his bad arm, “Hey, you saved the fingers...”

Strange rolled his eyes, “Try them out.”

Peter smiled as his hand flexed, the last two digits still a bit off compared to the rest, slower with a little bit of a stall to movement but they moved. “You really did save the fingers didn't you?”

Strange chuckled as he gave him a good poke, making Peter jump and laugh, “We, cut out the scar tissue, reconnected everything we could, put a small healing ward to jump start your own healing while we were able to reconnect the muscles in your arm and fixed the separation in your elbow. Then we put you on bed rest and started casting until we were all tired. Let's try the arm now.”

Peter lifted his arm up, smiling at the small lines across the joints in his fingers before turning his wrist and shifting to check the elbow. Nothing beyond a bit of joints decompressing from so long being still, “Doc... thank you, and thank your friend for me.” His should still had a catch to it. But he could still make a fist and still use his arm, and even the scar tissue was starting to look like it would molt soon. “Oh, right, um, have you by chance... seen my back yet?”

Strange frowned, “What?”

“Yeeeaaaah, about that...”


End file.
